DBx SEASON II FINALE: The God Emperor of Mankind vs Asuka R. Kreuz
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two monsters of reality decide the fate of the Hyperverse by any means! Will the God Emperor himself use his warps to rip dimensions apart, or will THAT MAN use his entire arsenal and try and beat the monster himself? This fight has become Hellbound... Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning LOCATION: UNDISCLOSED In a world where Life on Earth is dying, the only constant is sitting on his throne, knowing Earth will fall into a certain amount of chaos that nothing of any word could remove... Mankind was dying, and if it weren't for him, Mankind would be extinct... He... is... The God Emperor of Mankind. He has never once lost a fight in all his years... But one person will dare to oppose this fact as he steps into the Shadows... He has arrived. God Emperor of Mankind: You. You foolish excuse for a heretic. What makes you allowed to enter my holy sanctum...? THAT MAN: I'm afraid I knew you long enough... THAT MAN then took his hood off revealing a young but serious face. From then on, he is to be referred to as Asuka R. Kreuz. Asuka: But now the time has come for me to wipe you out from existence to save the future. God Emperor of Mankind: Believe me, I'm not easy to kill... You know everyone lost to me. What makes you any better...? Asuka: I can tell right away that is a rhetorical question. You're supposed to be a very wise leader like me. But all you can do is act stupid so you can hide your great wisdom. Your deception is unable to affect me... God Emperor of Mankind: Hmmm... How curious. You're smarter than I thought... I was wrong about you... Very Well; I accept you gambit! Asuka: THEN BOTH OUR AMBITIONNS SHALL BE SLASHED LIKE THE APOCALYPSE OCCURED AEONS AGO!!! The Battle then began... For the last time... The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' The Emperor swung his fire sword at Asuka only for the blade to be caught by his hands. Asuka: Meh. Even Sol would be immune... God Emperor of Mankind: You are indeed strong, but I shall break you... The Emperor tried to push the blade down, but it seemed that Asuka didn't need to resist the force The Emperor was unable to push down with... Asuka: I wish not to say any clichés... The Emperor then tried to impale Asuka... But his energy shields got thicker and tougher as a result of a failed attack. Asuka then summoned several turrets blasting the Emperor to bits, but his Fire Sword destroyed them all. The Emperor: (Argh... He is indeed powerful... I need to see into his '' MIND... ) As The Emperor saw into Asuka's mind, only to find nothing... Nothing but white snow like the kind you see on a broken Television... He must have some kind of protection from mind attacks, The Emperor thought... Asuka then warped them both to a more... Normal area, is opposed to something that is the equivalent of a Suicide Enabler... XX/XX/218X, XX:XX. At an undisclosed area in the Japan Colony, the two appeared as They both froze time at the same time, THE WORLD style... Only they persisted from there on... The Emperor pulled out a Bolt Gun and fired, only for Asuka to dodge each round. Both then punched each other in the face, recoiling them both flying across the area FAR backward. But Asuka easily teleported right where The Emperor was about to keep flying, and punched him, fracturing his skull. He pulled out his power sword and stabbed Asuka right at his heart. Almost... (Cues Wyldstyle Leads starting from 2:12) God Emperor of Mankind: But... You should be slain by this point! Asuka: Intangibility... Is a wonderful thing my friend... Asuka then Backed up away from the blade, grabbed it as he became tangible again, and crunched the blade with his hand. The Emperor had one chance; use The Warp. But just as he was about to use it... Asuka: To the Backyard you go... The God Emperor of Mankind then used his attack, destroying the Backyard, and himself, leaving an empty void in reality... (Wyldstyle Leads ends.) Asuka R. Kreuz: I hope you're happy, Frederick... I killed someone more powerful than you to prove my superiority... Now leave me alone... '''DBX!' Results/Credits Boomstick: HOLY SHIT! THAT WAS EPIC! THE WINNER IS... ASUKA R. KREUZ! The God Emperor of Mankind is from WARHAMMER 40000, owned by Games Workshop & Citadel. Asuka R. Kreuz/THAT MAN is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Wyldstyle Leads is from THE LEGO MOVIE, owned by WARNER BROS. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights